Paparazzi
by Kassandra Black
Summary: Emma Shepard and Kaidan decide to take a little vacation. Shenko one-shot.


_**Author's Note: I hit a HUGE writer's block with my other Shenko FF, Breathe (shameless plug-in ;)), and I decided to clear my mind by writing this. This is my first attempt in a mature rating so I'm sorry if it comes out a little tame. This takes place right after the events of ME1. Enjoy!**_

_**Rated "M" for sexual content**_

_**Disclaimer: Bioware owns everything Mass Effect. **_

Emma Shepard instinctively reached for Kaidan's hand as she looked out the shuttle window.

"How did they know?" she whispered.

"Em? What's wrong?" Kaidan moved next to her to look out the window.

"The media," she sighed. "This is supposed to be a private resort."

He gave her hand a squeeze, and she turned to look at him. "Don't worry," he said, kissing her forehead. "Look, the hotel security is already waiting for us. Besides, those reporters won't be allowed past the front door of the resort."

She nodded and then gave him a small smile. "So much for going incognito. The media is going to have a field day when they see the two of us together."

The shuttle pulled up to the front of the resort and the vehicle was quickly surrounded by dozens of reporters. Emma pulled on some dark sunglasses and allowed her long, honey-colored hair to frame the rest of her face. She adjusted her yellow sundress and blew out a long breath.

"Well, here goes nothing," she said as the shuttle driver got out of the vehicle and made his way around to open the door for them.

Kaidan immediately placed a protective arm around her waist as they stepped out of the vehicle and tried to walk through the throng of reporters. The crowd immediately erupted in gasps and whispers at the sight of him and flashes of lights exploded all around them. The hotel security surrounded them, holding out their arms as they tried to make a path for them and keep the reporters at bay.

"_Commander!"_

"_Hey, Shepard, over here!"_

Cameras zoomed in front of them and it was all Kaidan could do to control his anger. He knew his biotic energy would start swirling around him and the last thing he wanted was for them to accuse him of using his biotics on them. _Poor Emma_, he thought. She had to endure this more than him. This was the first time they stepped out together, and he never realized just how famous she had come to be – or just how annoying it was to be hounded by reporters wherever you went.

"_Are you here with Lieutenant Alenko?"_

"_How long have you two been together?"_

"_Does the Alliance approve of your relationship?"_

Emma respectfully smiled, although she was seething inside. She wanted to scream at them to respect hers and Kaidan's privacy, but she had to maintain a dignified front. She represented the Alliance and the Spectres, so as much as she wanted to lash out at the reporters, she had to swallow that bitter pill and be the better person.

Kaidan's arm squeezed around her even more tightly as the reporters began to crowd uncomfortably around them. They were almost to the front door of the resort and it seemed that the reporters knew once they reached those doors, Shepard and their front page story would be gone. The security was having a hard time controlling the crowd. The reporters began to shove each other, trying to get closer to them, to get the million dollar picture.

Emma felt Kaidan tense up as he brought his other arm around her. They were being roughly jostled by the reporters, and she knew that Kaidan was worried for their safety. Emma leaned against him, grabbing a handful of his shirt as the crowd pushed into them. She had to do something before things got any more out of control. They reached the front door and she turned to the crowd, pulling away from Kaidan's arms.

"Thank you," she began, and the crowd immediately grew still, though the flashes of light continued and the cameras zoomed even closer. "Thank you for the continued support that you have shown me by being here. Unfortunately, I have no comment to any of your speculations and would like to respectfully bid you all to have a great day."

She turned back, got a hold a Kaidan's hand and they both disappeared through the front door.

______________

Emma let herself fall on the luxurious bed, feeling as though she had just fought through a hundred geth. She buried her face into a pillow and let out a deep sigh.

"Ugh, why can't we just be a normal couple and go on a normal vacation?" she muttered into the pillow.

Kaidan sat down next to her and began rubbing her back. "Em, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know those reporters were going to be here. They must've tracked our reservation somehow." He paused as he began to massage her lower back. "Is it always this bad?"

She nodded and turned around to look at him, his hand now resting on her stomach. "It's bad enough having to do all the publicity stuff for the Alliance. But when the media appear everywhere I go, it's just torture. You know I hate being in the spotlight. What do they all see in me, anyway?"

"Uh, let's see. You're the hero of the Skyllian Blitz, the first human Spectre, you defeated Saren. Not to mention, you're compassionate," he kissed her forehead, "kind and caring," he kissed each cheek, "beautiful", he kissed her nose, "and an amazing lover," he brushed his lips over hers.

"You're killing me, Kaidan," she whispered before she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him down to her.

He loved her sweet taste. He deepened the kiss, leaning on his right elbow while his left hand splayed across her taut stomach. His hand slowly made its way up cupping her right breast. He groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra, and she pulled away to give him a mischievous smile. She was going to be the death of him.

Emma pushed him down on the bed and hitched up her dress as she straddled him. She could feel his hard appendage, and she began to rub erotically against it as she pulled down the straps of her dress, causing her breasts to spill out. She leaned down and placed wet kisses along his neck. His hands roved under her dress, making their way up her thighs and around to her butt. He gave her a slight squeeze as she moved up to pull the dress over her head.

He groaned again at the sight of her naked upper body. This was bliss. He leaned up and caught her nipple in his mouth one hand massaging her other breast, the other moving sensuously across her back. She moaned as he sucked the sensitive area and moved restlessly against him.

"Kaidan," she gasped, and she looked into his dark eyes, hazy with passion. He nodded and pulled the shirt over his head while she removed her lacy panties. He tore off the rest of his clothes as she lay back down on the bed.

Kaidan covered her body with his, reaching down to touch the silky junction of her thighs. She gasped against his mouth as his fingers gently rubbed her most intimate spot.

"Now!" she moaned, and he smiled as he gently entered her. Their bodies joined, and she melted around him, relishing the feel of him inside her. His muscles rippled under her fingers as she drunk in his sculpted body. She fought to catch her breath as they slowly moved rhythmically with each other.

He found her mouth again, and his hand threaded through her hair, taking in her flowery scent. She was perfection. She hooked her legs around his waist and he shuddered.

"Emma," he breathed, "Don't, babe…I'm not gonna last."

She brought her arms around him, fingernails raking his back, as she moaned against his lips.

He sped up, pounding against her, struggling for breath. He felt her spasm around him and she cried out his name as the world exploded around them, and he found his own release at the same time. He braced himself on his arms, not wanting to crush her as his breath came out in ragged gasps. His heart beat wildly beneath his chest. He savored the feel of her body beneath his and thought that he had surely died and gone to heaven.

_______________

Emma loved feeling the sun on her skin. After years in space, she appreciated whatever chance she got to go planetside. Rain, sun, wind…she appreciated it all. She stretched over the lounge chair she was laying on and turned around so that she could sit up. She debated whether to take a dip in the pool, but she was enjoying the sun too much. Kaidan came back, handing her a drink, and she took a sip enjoying the sight of Kaidan wearing only board shorts. His well-muscled upper body gleamed in the sun.

Kaidan set down his own drink on the table next to her chair and knelt between Emma's legs, leaning down to give her a kiss. She blushed, eyes widening.

"Kaidan!" she said, looking around. "People could be watching us."

"No one else is here," he whispered against her neck.

She leaned her head back to allow him better access. "And just what exactly are you propositioning, Lieutenant?" she asked coyly.

"Emma, I get hard just thinking of you in a skimpy bikini. And here you are, your perfect body barely covered in what you call a bathing suit. Let's go back to the room." He placed kisses along her neck and she sighed contentedly. Suddenly, he felt her push him off and she jumped off the chair. "What? What happened?"

She pointed to the wall of high shrubs that surrounded the swimming pool area, wrapping herself in a robe. "Kaidan, I saw a flash, like a camera flash! There was somebody there, they moved behind the shrubs!"

Kaidan growled. _Private resort my ass_, he thought as he made his way over to the wall, Emma closely behind him. He was furious at the invasion of their privacy, and his biotic energy flared around his body.

"Son of a bitch," he said, as a laughing figure emerged from behind the shrubs, camera in hand.

"Joker?!" Emma shouted, incredulously. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I suppose," he replied. "Taking a long needed vacation. You _did_ give us a week of shore leave."

"I mean _here_, at _this_ resort," she cried out.

"Well, you two really need to be more careful when you book vacations from the _Normandy_. I saw the reservation and decided to give this resort a try. Figured we could all hang out together." He gave them a wink.

Kaidan groaned, and Emma shook her head.

"Or," Joker continued. "We could just respect each other's privacy and enjoy the rest of the week in peace." He moved aside and his arm curled around the waist of a buxom blonde who had just joined them. He winked at them again and walked off with his companion toward the direction of the rooms.


End file.
